A Simple Soul
by FaleantheGreat
Summary: Sometimes you go through hard times. Maybe in those times in order to make things better you just need some advice from a simple soul.
1. A Simple Soul

**A/N: Hello, this will be different than normal because it will be smaller(About the size of Wildcard). The good thing about that is you will understand the concept quickly and maybe get a laugh from it. I talked about this to my friend and he reluctantly approved it, though I don't think he fully understood what I was saying. **

**Either way, Lets go!**

-0-

Simple Soul

Ruby walked up to a small dingy diner on the outskirts of Vale. It was fun being in Vale. Vale had large buildings and sooo many people. It was much different than the usual stride through Patch. She was here for very important reasons. Her sister was going to start Beacon in a few days and no way was she going to sit around in Patch when she could be celebrating with her sister. No way!

Things like celebration should always be a family occasion. She knew that Yang was having a fun time by herself in Vale, getting ready for the big move, but was not opposed when Ruby showed up for celebration.

Ruby was having a fun time with Yang, until she blew it. She knew Yang was sensitive about family matters. But no, she just had to go and mention that she wished Dad could join them. He was too busy at Signal, since the classes there were going to start soon as well.

Yang had left shortly after that, her eyes betraying her agitation. Ruby knew that Yang wasn't mad at her, Yang just needed to blow off some steam alone. Probably went to hit something. Hope the gym doesn't charge for broken bags….

Ruby chose to go out and explore the town while Yang was gone. She saw a dust shop she planned on visiting tomorrow before she left. Ruby bet that the new weapons magazine would be in stock. Until Yang called her to ask her where she was she planned on staying at this little diner. It looked small but she had heard of it before. It catered to several veteran huntsman, even those on the wrong side of the law.

It had a reputation you see. All were welcome, and as long as you didn't cause trouble inside the diner, you could come back. Since it had this reputation, normal everyday people didn't get close. Normally Ruby would be one of those people, but the thought of seeing veteran huntsman, here their stories, look at the awesome weapons they held….

Lets just say something drew her to the diner.

On approach she saw the top flashing neon light of the diner's sign. 'The Red Bull' with a prominent steer, horns down, charging at the unknown enemies in front of it. It was almost poetic that the diner was a hot-spot for people who knew battle.

Two people were leaving the diner as she came up. One was dressed in all white and carried a cane, while the smaller girl beside him dressed in pink and white, half her hair being pink, while the other half was black. They walked out, the man putting on a bowler hat before walking down the street, the man talking about a 'profitable investment'.

Ruby figured he must have come to hire a huntsman for some job. He was irresponsible though to bring his obviously impressional daughter to this diner.

She got up to the door and stopped before she opened it. Did she even deserve to be here? Probably not. She was only fifteen and not even done with Signal. She was nowhere close to being a professional anything. Plus she figured this place might serve alcohol, no way she was going near that stuff. Yuck!

"Hey boy, whatdaya doin here?" An obviously drunk man stepped out from behind a sign. The man went to grab Ruby, but she pulled away. The man fell on his face grumbling. "Hold still boy, or I'll show ya..." The man looked up a Ruby, finally noticing the skirt and small curves of her body.

"Um, I don't" Ruby said while stepping back.

"You're a girl" The man smiled, but couldn't stand up, so he crawled forward a little. "Hey, wanna play? Hehehe"

Ruby felt very uncomfortable. This was not supposed to happen! She was supposed to go in and hear epic stories featuring epic weapons and quests!

Every time the man to a crawl? Forward Ruby backed up just out of reach. This drunkard was not going to ruin her night. She was about to use her speed to get around him when a man in a dark hoodie came over and kicked the man in the face, knocking him over and out.

Ruby couldn't see his face but she knew it was a man by his stature. "Thank you for the hel-"

"A little girl like you shouldn't be here. This place is only for the dogs of the world. Those looking for change" The man turned toward the diner ignoring Ruby's protest about being a 'little girl'.

Ruby fumed for a little bit before following him into the diner. It was kinda what she expected, but different as well. There were the huntsman milling around the boarded up windows and shadier fellows that took the seats towards the back of the diner. In the middle of the diner was the bar for ordering what you wanted. It had those seats that Ruby always called the 'spiny seats' because they were fun.

What she didn't expect was the smell. It was a raw smell consisting of booze blood and sweat. It spoke of a job well done after a long day at work, but also of deals gone wrong, ammunition used, lives lost. She didn't like it as much as she thought she would.

Her dreams of hearing cool questing adventures shattered when she saw the grizzled huntsman. She didn't have the nerve to ask the more shady people about their adventures and the only huntsman that seemed to be semi-approachable broke down in tears before pushing past Ruby in a rush out of the bar.

Ruby saw the man in the coat, his hood still drawn over his face while he drank something given to him by the large scary man behind the counter. She walked up and sat next to him, smiling at him. He seemed to ignore her.

"Hey mister"

The hood looked her direction, exposing a strong pointed chin. He scowled, "I thought I told you to leave little girl"

Ruby frowned. "I came to say thank you for what you did outside. That man was bad"

"He was human scum. Like all the rest! Remeber that " The man took a large drink, emptying the rest of his drink before getting the large man to fill his glass again. Ruby figured there was a story with what he said, but didn't press him.

Ruby looked at the man who saved her. He finished off the second glass really fast and already ordered a third. "Well mister, just know I owe you one"

The man started swaying. He burped and looked at Ruby. "Actually there is something I need"

Ruby smiled. This man saved her and now she will repay it! He will then pass on his happiness to some other person and the cycle will grow! A huntsman's job never sleeps. "Sure! What do you need!?"

"You're a girl right?"

Ruby leaned away remembering the man outside. "I don't like where this is going"

The hooded man picked up his new glass. Now that he was facing her she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He waved her concerns away with the hand that had the glass in it, sloshing some of his drink out in the process. "Not that way. You're a girl so you know about girls right?"

"….Well I am a girl" Though she had always been told she is an odd one by her sister, and even her father and uncle said something along those lines. But she was a girl.

"Good...good… I need advice" He down the drink and ordered another, continuing the conversation while the large man poured his drink. "I have a girl that I'm….intimate with". Ruby felt a little awkward. "But she's been distant lately. I don't want to loose her. We have a job to do tomorrow and I need to know she'll have my back. What do I do?"

…. Well this is not what Ruby expected. Not at all. Now she had to give dating advice to a huntsman? She doesn't even have experience dating! What does she know about what to do in a relationship!? ….But she did promise to help….

"Well whatcha say?" The man drank the next cup then waited to look a Ruby. Or at least she thought he was. Hard to tell with the hood.

Ruby mustered all the knowledge she had from the multiple platforms she knew about. Games, movies, books (Mostly comic), Yang, He father, and all those awkward conversations with Uncle Qrow. She knew what this huntsman needed. He said he had a big mission to go on tomorrow so above all he needed reassurance!

"This is what you need to do!" Ruby pointed at him. "She feels distant because you have this big mission ahead of you. All you need to do is get this mission done with tomorrow then tell her the straight truth. Be honest with her. This mission obviously matters, so make sure it gets done fast. Direct priority! Then you can focus solely on her!"

The man wobbled back and forth in the chair. Just under the hood she could see the man smile. "Thatsz good advice. Yea, yea. You're good at this stuff. Your a hero!"

Ruby blushed under the lavish praise. "Dawh, no I'm not. I am training to be a huntsman so someday I will be but for now I'm just me. Just a simple soul."

"I gotta go to her right now!" He pushed off from the bar, throwing a wad of cash on the counter. He got halfway to the door before stumbling and almost falling if it weren't for Ruby and her speed. His hood finally came up but got stuck on what Ruby could now see was horns sticking out of the mans head. He had red hair and one of his eyes was covered with a patch. She could see around the edges that it looked like some burn.

"Thanks kid. Help me out?"Ruby helped his get back up and stumble out of the diner. One outside he grabbed one of the walls for support. "See, now I owe you one, next time we meet I'll repay that favor."

He grabbed one of the ends of Ruby's hair. "Hey what are you doi-"

"You know I'm glad there are faunus like you. A robin faunus. Never seen one of you before but the red tips give you away. No wonder that human was picking on you! Stupid humans, thinking they can mistreat and belittle us when we are the superior ones!" He let go of her hair and started slogging forward, mumbling about 'stupid humans' and 'we'll show them'

Ruby was going to tell him that he had it wrong. That she was human, when her scroll buzzed. It was Yang. Ruby answered it immediately. "Hey Yang what's up?"

"Hey Ruby, I seem to have gotten into some trouble at the club I went to so now I need you to come get me"

That was curious. Yang going out to a club, not so much. Ruby needing to pick Yang up? That was a cause for concern. "Yang did you drink!? You aren't old enough yet!"

"No Ruby….I mean yes I did, but that isn't why I need you to pick me up"

He sister seemed nervous. Another bad sign. "Fine, where exactly am I picking you up?"

There was a long silence. "….The police station…."

Fudge-sickles Yang. Fan-flipping fudge-sickles. Just wait until their father found out. Only something drastic could change Yang's fate, and generally life isn't that kind. Yang was in for a world of hurt.

Ruby looked up, realizing the man she talked with stumbled off while she talked with Yang. Ruby sighed "I'll be there soon"

-0-

Adam Taurus finally got back to camp really late. It was a fun night, and it was needed. When that human girl came out of nowhere offering deals the day before a huge operation, he thought he was going to have to scrub it. Or get his hands dirty sooner. Luckily they didn't seem to be outed. Maybe that Cinder girl did just want their help.

Still, humans could deal with their own problems.

Adam thought about the girl that gave him advice tonight. Put the mission first and get it done with so then he could focus just on Blake? Seemed like a good thing. Get stress out of the way so they could enjoy time together, maybe even make some happy memories before things got too bad.

If he ever saw that little robin again, he would stand by his word. He would repay her. Heck if she wanted she could have a nice top job in the White Fang. He would make sure they accepted her and respected her. And to think he thought she was a human.

Her advice was great, but she seemed to lack confidence. What was is she said she was? Oh that's right…

...A simple soul.

-0-

**A/N: And that is that. What do you think? I have a few other scenarios that would work sorta like this. Ruby always seemed the one to me that wants to be cheery and helpful because of her huntress nature. I thought this was funny, and just ran with it.**

**Read and review! **

**Comments appreciated!**


	2. Putting Advice to Use

**A/N: Hello! Apparently I have a schedule of one chapter per month… I don't like that. As a reader I know how terrible to have to wait for updates. I will try to do better. I promise nothing (Mostly because if I promise and then screw up I would feel bad), but I will try.**

**Also I originally planned this to be simple little Ruby scenarios where she would try to give advice to people about things she knows nothing about, but some have expressed wanting an overarching story (and I'm thinking about doing one). Comment on what you would prefer.**

Putting Advice to Use

Adam woke with a splitting headache. The pain traveled through his body every time he moved, his head pounding like a drum when he lifted his head.

"Sir! Wake up the train is almost in position!"

Adam strained his neck but managed to sit up. He felt bad, but that didn't matter. If the train was coming soon, no matter how he felt, it was time for action. But first. "What is your name?"

"Perry sir, I've been with you for a few years now"

"Good man. Today we strike back against the humans and their racist, faunus hating ways." Adam smiled as the man looked at Adam with pride. Adam filed the name away in his mind. Note to self, Perry gets the next assignment that put him far away from me.

While getting ready, putting on his jacket he pondered over the words that came to him in a haze of memories. _"Get the mission done fast, so you can focus on her alone"_. Really? It was simple advice. Straightforward, just the way he liked it. It made sense. Why keep an enemy alive just to stab you in the back. Finish what you started, then move on to the next objective.

He missed the warmth that he used to share with Blake. The fact that she had stayed away from him these last few days were foreboding. If there was one thing he could say about Blake, it was that she always did things for a reason. Still the loss was felt, even through the pain.

Blake will be out of her funk she is in. We will go back to how it used to be. No questioning. No inconsistencies. Full devotion. Then she will see that he truly cares deeply for her. That everything he has would fall apart without her.

This was his test...and he would pass it.

If _only_ this piercing headache would go away!

-0-

The train sped down the tracks, running along the steel rail. As it passed through the edge of the outer forest the train was struck with colors as leaves passed from the trees around the tracks.

Blake watched as the front of the train passed. Observing it she saw the first few cars of the train looked different than the later parts of the train. _Something to fil__e__ away for later_. The signal was given, and several of the White Fang members jumped onto the train.

She stayed close to Adam. He was her partner in more ways than one, but she didn't regret anything until recently. He was scowling more and more recently. His attitude had changed. His actions were always strong. Empowering. When she stood next to him she could feel his spirit. It enveloped her in a sense of warmth and would make her smile and step closer to him. It inspired her to be here, to believe what he believed in and devote herself, body and soul to him.

That was before things began to change. She didn't know when it started; it may have been there all along and she refused to see it. Adam was passion? No he was arrogance. Adam was merciful? No, he was cruel. Adam wanted peace? He cut down his enemies with ruthless efficiency. At least he wanted her right? To control and be kept in place.

She was right next to him on the train. "We need to move up" Adam shouted as the moved closer to the next car.

"What about searching the cars for helpful tools? Dust and other items?"

Adam scowled and rubbed his head just above his mask. "Lets just get this over with. Rig the cars to blow and take every forsaken item aboard with it."

_Because that sounds sane_

"Ugh, I can't take this wind on my head. Lets move into the cars. It will give us better cover anyway" Blake followed Adam as he went into the next car from the door in-between the cars.

They were alone. In the books she read the main characters would always do something over the top based on misunderstandings and misdirection. What saved the relationships seemed to be communication. _Except in those where they use their body instead_. Hey, it was not porn. Blake was adamant about that. It was just an adult series that had adult themes that may or may not have a couple of intense romance plot threads. Either way communication was the key.

They walked into the dark car. "Hey Adam-"

Red eyes started to glow in the dark as several Atlesian droids, including a spider droid booted up. "Intruders, Identify yourself!" She answered the same way Adam did. She pulled out Gambol Shroud cutting through the droid nearest her. She flipped over one before severing its head, causing sparks to shoot out.

Adam shot his katana out of its sheath, knocking one droid into another before grabbing ahold of the blade and cutting through both. That is as far as they got before the rest opened fire, bathing the car in dust rounds.

She quickly threw an earthen dummy up using a combination of her semblance and dust before throwing herself behind a reinforced storage box.

"Adam!"

He was not behaving like himself right now. Or maybe he was? He was reckless, using his bullet proof jacket as a cover, he dove headfirst into the storm. It worked temporarily, holding off the smaller shots of the normal drones. Blake could see holes in the jacket from the larger rounds that the spider gave off.

Adam scowled again, "This is taking too long! Push through!"

Blake jumped from her spot behind the crate, intent on helping Adam. She cut through half a dozen droids before Adam grabbed her and picked her up. It would have been romantic if it wasn't so rough, before throwing her towards the spider droid.

She immediately used her semblance to move away from the hail of dust, using the opening it bought her to cut the back leg off the droid. Insead of falling like she thought it would have, one of the legs came around, knocking her off of her feet and into the door that lead to the next car. Instead of fighting the drone Adam uncharacteristically shoved Blake through the door.

They could hear the spider drone squeak and grind as it tried to pursue them, never letting the hail of gunfire that surrounded them let up until they heard the click of empty chambers. They were now on some of the open air carts that used to have cargo on them before the last unloading. Adam smirked before frowning and gabbing his head, like it hurt. Maybe he was grazed by a bullet? His aura would deflect or heal what it could but not even it was all powerful.

"Adam are you okay?" Blake came forward, grabbing the hand that went to his head, inspecting the side of his face that he was rubbing.

He grimaced when she touched him, almost like her touch caused him pain. "I'm fine", he grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his face. "I just want this to be over fast, to spend more time with you, my love"

The thought made her heart flutter. The sound of tearing metal caused the moment to die. Looking over they saw the spider droid throwing metal from the top and side of the car closest to them. It was determined to kill them. The droid opened a port in its side, pulling in the machine guns it had used previously. It then looked like it split in two, revealing a giant lazer cannon it had.

Adam pushed Blake away. "Go towards the front cars. Set the bombs where they will cripple the train. I'll deal with the spider.

Blake heard the determination in his voice. She felt his presence building and knew what he was planning to do, so she did as he asked.

-0-

Blake ran through the next few cars with little opposition. There were a could of security droids here and there, but nothing like the car the droid was in. Between cars she could still hear the fighting, though s she continued it got less and less.

She planted several of the bombs, securing them to the integral parts of the train that she could reach. She slammed open the door to the next car that seemed to be empty. When she opened the back door to that car she realized she was at the cars she took notice of from before the assault.

Blake did not know what to expect. It could be a car full of more drones, or something worse. She switched her weapon over to its gun mode and kicked in the door… This was not what she was expecting…

"Oh God she's come to kill us all!" "We're doomed!" "Please spare my child!"

These were passengers. Why were there passengers on an Atlesian supply tram? "I'm not going to hurt you, please calm down" When she spoke the passengers flinched away, expecting something that never came. Blake realized she still had her weapon out, so she sheathed it back on her back. "What are you doing on a supply train?"

Not a soul answered. They were all trembling in fear. There was an explosion from one of the back cars. Blake turned to look at it. When she did she felt a thump on her leg followed by a woman's "Oh no"

Looking down there was a little girl with a determined look on her face and tears in her eyes. "Stop scaring momma you mean lady!" The little girl threw a punch that only got halfway before a young woman grabbed the girl and drug her back into the front of the group.

Blake was shocked. She never saw herself as a bad person. She saw herself as a liberator. She knew some of the things the White Fang did were less than savory, but she told herself she was on the right side. The side seeking rights and justice and freedom. She thought of Adam. And vengeance…

Blake steadily walked toward the mother and child. The other passengers seemed to scoot aside as far as they could, practically pushing the mother daughter in front of them, like an offering to avoid wrath. The mother was crying, so was the little girl, but she still glared daggers at Blake as she approached.

Only when Blake got closer did she realize the little girl had a tail. She was a tiger faunus. This wasn't right. Adam could not have known. This was supposed to be a dead train. A train full of lifeless robots and supplies...not people.

Blake leaned down towards the little girl, prompting pleas from the mother to let her go. That the little girl didn't mean it. Blake took her right hand and booped the little girl lightly on the nose. Blake smiled, "Never loose your fire"

Blake turned around and left through the door she came in, back through the cars she went through earlier as fast as she could go. Adam needed to know that there were people on the train. Surely he wouldn't blow up the train if there were people on it. _That little girl reminded me of myself._ She could almost see herself standing up to a stranger trying to hurt her family. She was always a trouble child.

-0-

Adam had just disposed of the spider droid with moon slice when Blake came running back up to him. The pain in his head. The throbbing just felt like it was getting louder. Adam was sure that the fighting and the loud noises was not helping him any. _I wish I had taken something for this blasted hangover_.

"Adam, there is something important I have to tell you!" Blake said rather loudly, prompting Adam to glare and wince.

"Adam there are-"

"Have you finished planting the explosives?" he asked impatiently.

"What? No, Adam, listen to me there-"

"We have spent too much time here. Any more and we won't be able to evade the athorities. I am sure they are coming even as we speak"

"but Adam there are people-"

"Blow up the ones you have set. Lets hope they do the trick. Don't worry, those people won't see it coming." It was obvious to Adam. Security would be here soon. They would expect an attack like this to mean that supplies would be taken. Those that came in should not expect to walk into an attack to cut off this trade route. This will make the Valean populace more reliant on the other shipping lanes, and while they would be more heavily guarded, they would have much more value to the White Fang then outdated Atlesian supplies.

"You knew" Blake said looking pale and taking a step back.

"Blake we have been planning this attack for months. Why wouldn't I know". Adam turned back around to look at the destroyed spider droid. "This is the beginning of something grander. Our revolution" Adam felt the train jolt, catching himself before he could fall over. He looked behind him to see Blake had severed the cars in front of the one he was on.

"Blake?" She continued to stare at him as the front part of the train sped up and went around a bend. A constant sadness on her face, her skin whiter than normal.

-0-

Blake looked down from her book that she was reading as Weiss paced around the room looking...frazzled. Yang was trying to listen to some music group and Ruby looked like she was asleep in her precarious perch.

After a few seconds more Blake saw Yang pull her earbuds out. "Okay, spill it Weiss-cream. What's going on."

Weiss stopped pacing and folded her arms against her chest. "Nothing is 'going on' per say. I'm just having a little trouble with writing a letter to my sister"

"Oooo, a letter. Need some advice?" Yang said with a smirk, prompting Weiss to back away a little.

"Did someone say advice!" Ruby who Blake thought was sleeping was suddenly beside Weiss, leaning up against her. "You came to the right place! Ruby Rose, team leader and advice specialist!"

Weiss put her hand over her face, clutching the bridge of her nose. "I may have accepted you as my team leader, but that does not mean that I am taking advice from you, especially since I see it ending badly"

"Oh come on. It's always good to hear another persons point of view! Plus you don't have to go with the advice, as long as it helps you feel out what you need to write."

Yang stared at Ruby. "Who are you and what have you done with my cookie loving sister" Yang got a big smile. "Who knew my baby sister could be so wise, must come with the leader title"

Ruby pouted, "I was always wise, unlike somebody that just keeps causing property damage…." Ruby turned back to Weiss before Yang could counter. "So Weiss what is troubling you?"

Weiss sighed, "I'm writing to my big sister. She always thinks so highly of me. Coming here she said I was guaranteed to be team leader-and though I have accepted that I am not- I am afraid that I will disappoint her."

Ruby squinted and thought for a second before smiling. "I got it! Tell her straight out that you are not the team leader. There is no point in beating around the bush. She is your sister, so I am sure she loves you enough not to be disappointed!"

Yang again was speechless, "Wow, that is actually really good advice-"

"And then tell her not to have high expectations for you! You can't be disappointed if you don't expect anything!"

"-and she blew it" Yang finished.

Ruby smiled large, "That's expert advice from Ruby Rose. I am two for two!"

"When did you give advice the first time?" Yang asked confused but also concerned.

"It was some huntsman that I met the night of your….incident. He asked me for advice because his girlfriend was giving him the cold shoulder" Ruby explained.

Yang seemed even more interesting. "So some mysterious huntsman asked you for romantic advice? Do I even want to know what you told him?"

Ruby seemed proud. "I gave him the bestist advice ever! Focus only on her, so that she knows and understands that she is important to him"

"Wow sis thats actually good-"

"And since he was about to go out for a mission he needed to focus solely on the mission. The sooner he gets it done the sooner he can be with her" Ruby beamed again. "Aren't I just so wise!"

Yang looked at Weiss and then at Blake. "We will need to find him and apologize won't we?"

Ruby looked shocked, "What! Its solid advice!"

"It shoots itself in the foot." Yang said. "If he wanted to be with her he could either delay the mission, give it to someone else, or cancel it altogether. The first part about loving her was fine, just not the second part"

Weiss chimed in, "I'm not going to even say that. Love only her is great. Focus only on her screams obsessive."

Ruby seemed to deflate. "And I thought I was helping him out after he saved me from being assaulted..."

"You were what!?" The temperature in the room skyrocketed as Yang's hair was set ablaze, her eyes glowing red.

"Yang it was nothing...okay it was very uncomfortable, but he saved me before the creep could do anything! I swear. He thought I was a faunus getting picked on, so he stepped in to help me, it was fine."

Blake's attention was peaked, "What kind of faunus did he think you were?"

"I think he said Robin? I don't know why, he was pretty drunk"

Blake looked over Ruby. She did have dark hair with red tips. It wouldn't be an obvious trait, so you could pass for a human. But along with Ruby's energetic nature and speed semblance, Ruby could act very birdlike….or dog like, but she could see it anyway.

Everyone was looking at Blake. "What?"

Weiss turned to look toward Ruby. "I thought faunus had a specific scent that they could use to tell each other apart from humans"

Again Weiss showed complete lack of respect for faunus. Yes, there was, but that was only common among certain types of faunus. Mostly canine and cat faunus, but if you are a different type then that is not necessarily the case.

Weiss looked at Blake, "And how do you know so much about faunus?"

"What? I didn't say anything"

Yang looked up, "You just told us how canine and cat faunus have scents, but other types might not, and how you can see why that huntsman would be mistaken"

"I did? Um...I read a lot of books..." Blake quickly buried herself back into her book, ignoring the rest of the conversation.

_Note to self: More reading, less talking out loud_.

-0-

**A/N: And that is it for this chapter. This is how the original style would go. One chapter for the advice, then you get to see the consequences.**

**The part at the end would be before Blake was outed as a faunus. So think beginning of cannon series, though some may recognize the train sequence (slightly modified) from the black trailer.**

**Also comment on whether you think it was good advice or bad advice. I might stretch the meanings of some of the advice, but I still want it to be believable. Just the advice mixing with the characters personality makes it go awry.**


	3. A Leader's Gift

**A/N: That moment when its been so long you have to reread your own story to figure out where you are, and where you were going.**

**Hi**

-0-

A Leader's Gift

Ruby trudged down the streets of Vale. It should have been a good day. Should have been. Ruby had struggled to get Weiss to like her. Accept her. And finally she got it. Yang seemed to be getting used to listening to her, even if it came with sister prodding.

But Jaune, her first friend in Beacon. It was hard to see him go through so much. Yes, his team loves him. Yes, they would support him. Lately though he'd been...distant. Then he started full out hanging with Cardin! That big bully and his cronies!

She saw how much it tore at the remaining members of team JNPR, especially Pyrrha, Jaune's partner. Ruby was in a bind. She wanted to help, but didn't know what to do. Ruby may be the self-proclaimed goddess of advice but...well...even she needed help when it came to matters of the heart.

She turned another corner, going past her favorite bakery. This was no time for cookies!

…..

After a good hour of research and organization of thought using completely torturous sugary goodness. I mean planning…. She had figured out what needed to be done. When someone needed something fixed, or something baked, they could try to make due with their limited knowledge or they could go to an expert.

Ruby has the perfect expert. A man of virtue that fought on the front lines for justice and love alike. He would be able to help her with Jaune's problem. She was too young and inexperienced with others. But the man she spoke to last time had known how to read people. He would know what to do.

-0-

Pain lanced through his heart as he thought about Blake's betrayal again. He couldn't understand what had happened at the time. He was in shock. Now though, now he knew that his efforts were thrown away along with his love.

He held himself up though. He was a leader and his men looked to him and his actions to be their rock. There was a sense of pride in his chest when he saw his followers. They loved him for who he was, because he fought for them, took the mission seriously, they in turn gave him their unconditional support.

He scowled as he walked. Cinder complicated that. She was just a human, a little girl that was prideful just like the rest of her human ilk. She though he was subservient to her, which was true now, but only until her usefulness ended. Then he would cut her down like he should have in the first place, back when she invaded his camp.

He pushed into the Red Bull bar, sending looks left and right to the mixture of huntsman and murderers alike. The renowned assassin known only as 'The Kingfisher' was talking and joking with the huntsman known as 'The Holy Sword'. Two vastly different sides. Two outcomes that in the end had people trying to kill them everyday. Truly here, everyone was equal.

Adam took off his mask and raised his hood. The patch he wore over his scare when he wasn't in his mask itched. Yes, here people were equal but that didn't mean he trusted them. Ambushes may have been all too common outside the diner. It just made sense. Either way you never fully trust your enemies, even in an area that was designated neutral by the Unyielding Bear himself.

The man behind the counter stared into his soul before giving him a nod. Adam couldn't give it back because he was distracted. At the bar, next to the seat he always sat at was the robin faunus that helped him try to save Blake. She seemed down, if the pounding of her head on the bar while holding a glass of milk said anything.

Usually that would be an adorable sight, but it brought back the memory of Blake. Adam would not back down. He slide into the chair next to the moaning bird and waited. When the Bear slid his usual down the bar the small girl finally perked up, realizing there was someone beside herself. Maybe she finally had a reality check. To be so happy didn't happen in this world.

She jumped up, "You're finally here! Its been hours. I didn't think you were going to show, and then I would have to come back here again and I didn't know if I could get out of Beacon to come here. And my team is already prodding me with questions from the last time I came here and I wasn't sure if you'd be on a mission so I didn't know if you'd even show up!"

He bent away from the girl as a string of words came out. He caught half of them… he thought. But the girl kept going. Spilling out her guts on how worried she was that he wasn't going to show up. He never said he was going to. He never made plans. This was getting out of hand. "Be Silent!"

Everybody in the bar went silent and stared at Adam, who had gotten up on his feet when he yelled for her to stop. You could hear a pin drop, but that was not what Adam heard. What he heard was the footfalls of the Bear. He walked in front of Adam from the other side of the bar, a frown on his face. He didn't speak. He glared at Adam, pointed towards the stool, then took Adam's drink away before looking at the small girl slightly cowering in the seat next to Adam.

The Bear smiled a warming smile before dropping a bowl of ice cream in front of her before sauntering off to another guest at the other side of the bar. As soon as he left, talking returned to the bar like nothing had happened. The Bear didn't throw Adam out, so he must have given him a warning. That's no fun.

Adam made sure he slid back down into his seat, knowing that even though he could put up a fight, the Bear was known for his overpowered semblance, stature, and for being undefeated. "Sorry" a small voice came out from the small girl, "maybe I should just go?"

She waited for him. Could he turn down a fellow faunus in need? Especially since it was a small girl? "Tell me what you need" Adam managed to growl out. He had no patience for the weak. She needed to get stronger if she ever wanted to be his equal.

The girl pulled the bowl over to herself, grabbing the spoon from inside the bowl before sticking it in her mouth. "Mmm, strawberry" To Adam it looked like a small whirlwind sprang up around the girl. When it disappeared the bowl was there, but its contents were missing. As if it disappeared as soon as it touched her mouth. "You see.." the girl shuddered, "Sorry that ice cream was good". The girl patted her stomach. "But back to the topic"

Adam was loosing his patience. "Get on with it" He growled clasping his mouth shut

"I need your help"

"No. I don't do that kind of work"

The girl looked confused but then continued, "No, I need advice. And I think you can give it! You are big and strong. I can tell that you have helped people in the past!"

He had. He helped all faunus. Is that why this girl wanted advice from him? Once again he thought this girl looked like a normal human, but he vaguely remembered her saying something about being a robin fauns. Or was that something else. The bright red tips that came off her dark hair shown back at him. Was that truly a faunus trait?

"I have a friend on my sister team. He is...different from the rest of his team. They accept him and so do I, but recently he has been bullied for it…." She lowered her voice. She looked to be on the verge of tears. "I just, I just want to know how to help him get through this"

He understood, did he ever. A faunus student being picked on by someone. Bullied. Made sense. His team may 'accept' him, but they clearly didn't see the need for him to be in the team. If they did, they should be there, holding the line with him.

"And he is supposed to be their leader. They look up to him for guidance...but I don't know what to do!"

Adam had heard enough. He saw himself in the person she was describing. His younger self, where he had no one he could call friends because of his station. He knew what this faunus needed. He didn't need advice! He needed a spine. The only way you make it in this world is if you can hold your enemies down by their throats!

Adam reengaged his ears to the ramble that was still going on beside him. "-And he _can_ be strong, I know it but I also know that he isn't in a good place right now, so he needs my help, but I can't give him any because I don't know what to do-"

Adam's chuckling stopped the flow of words. "I know what he needs"

"You do!? Thank you! So what is it?"

"Remind him of his station! He needs to show his authority, little bird" Adam knew that he needed to either take up his faunus heritage and become a leader, or break down and forever become a pawn to the humans. "He needs to take pride in what he has accomplished. How far he has gone!" If he didn't embrace the change from subservient to powerful then he was never meant to rule in the first place. "And finally he needs to not let those people do whatever they want. He needs to stand up and show that since he is a leader, he is in charge!" Adam knew he was yelling as he thought of what he had gone through. The pain and lessons that could only be gotten through years of hard work and experience, he was now giving out to a small bird for her companion.

Adam jumped up for the second time that night, this time not out of anger, but out of inspirational experience. He felt pride in his former actions. He knew he would never change his past, and even if he could, he wouldn't want to. He started with nothing and clawed his way to power, but that had made him strong. Sharpened his claws against the darkness that pushed him down.

The girl had stars in her eyes. "That is perfect! So what I need to do is help him understand! Give him what he himself doesn't realize!"

"Yes!" Adam smirked. "Bring him up, show him the power we posses and make sure he knows he is superior to those that dare challenge his leadership!"

The faunus will never bow down to the humans! Adam would make sure of that. This girl already proved that she had honor in her faunus heritage. She is what he needed in his faction. Determination from someone so young and inexperienced was a great thing to see. Maybe the next generation will be lead by this girl, and if her friend took the advice she would give him, he would bring the faunus to greatness.

The girl jumped up. "I need to see him right now!" Adam grabbed her by her red hood hanging off of her before she could leave.

"I have taking a liking to you little bird. Your determination and youth are infectious" He took out a card that was as black as night from a hidden pocket in his shirt. "This is my card. When you finally decide to stand up against the darkness, use this and you will be brought into my fold"

The girl was excited when he handed it to her. Her eyes widened as she looked at the card. He knew that if she didn't know who he was, she did now.

She slipped the card away into her combat skirt. She was shaking. Adam knew that she understood how big of a decision this was. That card would change her life forever. "I am honored for someone like you to recognize me! I will make you proud!"

For the first time in a long time, Adam smiled. "Now hurry. There are faunus out there that need help of you and your friend! Go save them from the darkness!"

"Yes sir!" She smiled and did a complete turn, exploding into petals as she ran out faster than the wind.

"I expect great things from you, little bird" Adam whispered. He could feel himself smiling. He felt good. For the first time in a long time, he felt hope. Blake had taken any hope away from him when she left. Now, he was reinvigorated.

Adam looked at the time. It was already this late!? He had plans to make out. That girl brought him back from the brink. Cinder may believe she had a leash on him. If she though he was hard to control, he would show her he was no underdog. He needed to take his own advice and become the leader that the White Fang needed.

He looked at his scroll to an open tab he had been contemplating on back in camp. _SDC sends shipment of dust to relieve Vale dust shortage!_ Of course that incompetent CEO Schnee would boast about how he is being charitable when all he did was send more dust in one large shipment rather than several small ones, like usual. And like all large shipments they provide both relief and opportunity.

Adam needed to get in contact with Cinder's pet thief. Adam would show the world who they were dealing with. He would become the leader the White Fang truly needed. Leader huh? Supreme leader. Maybe it was time for a change in leadership in the White Fang. Adam controlled one faction, but what if he could control more? It was something to contemplate as his plans came to fruition.

Adam looked around the bar. He was done here. Everything he needed, he got. He threw some lien down on the bar, with a little extra for the Bull. As he left, for the first time he didn't think about Blake. He thought about the little Robin that may have changed his perspective.

He brought his hood back over his head, a new smirk cutting across his face. He never did ask her name.

-0-

Ruby kept running and running, pushing her semblance as she approached the docks that would bring her back to Beacon. It was so simple, so obvious. She was glad Adam could cut through the worry she told herself about the situation.

Jaune needed to be reminded of what all he's done! How much he has been through! He made it to Beacon, that had to count for something. It meant he was worthy enough to not be bullied. She would wake him up, help fight back against the darkness clouding his mind, just like the huntsman said. That brought something else to her mind.

She finally slowed down. She quickly jumped onto one of the transports that was about to leave for Beacon. She pulled out the card. It looked darker and darker the more she looked at it. It was like she was holding a tiny black piece of nothingness. All light that touched it disappeared.

There didn't seem to be any words on it. She flipped it over. The back looked the same as the front. Or was that the front? She couldn't tell anymore! This is just great. Did he mean to give her such a weird card?….Wait, he is a huntsman. That must mean that this was some kind of test. Yea, that makes sense! Maybe there was some special way to make the card work. Like some kind of password or something.

She smiled. She would pass this test! She was going to be the best huntress ever, so this small test was going to be child's play. Ruby looked at the card again as the transport started lifting off the ground towards Beacon. Child's play.

-0-

Blake kept reading as Ruby trudged through the door, looking defeated. Luckily her partner was out at the gym blowing off some steam from a test she took today. Based on how angry Yang looked, she probably failed the test.

Blake herself had done well. When you have gone through operations in the White Fang before, then you can explain in great detail how to get past several of the battle scenarios that pop up. And since the scenarios focus on fighting the grimm, who have barely any intelligence, it becomes even easier.

Ruby jumped up onto her bed, clutching something and whispering to herself. In her small interest through her book, that was defiantly NOT PORN, she didn't see what it was, but Blake was curious what could cause the usually bubbly girl to focus so hard. She only showed the same concentration in the weapons smithing class.

Ruby finally groaned and threw whatever it was down onto her bed. Blake looked back at her book as she realized that Ruby was changing into her pajamas. Blake thought that Ruby would jump back up onto her bed, but a thump and a groan from the hallway had Ruby fired up.

"Blake I'll be right back", Ruby pushed open the door. Blake saw Ruby approach the Blond haired leader of their sister team before the door shut itself.

It was late, Yang would be back soon, and Weiss was busy studying for a test she had in dust usage tomorrow. Useless to study. As the heiress to the Schnee dust company Blake knew she would get a perfect score on the test, but Weiss was _always_ the perfectionist, even when it came to studying.

Something caught her curiosity though. Ruby was outside, but what was she concentrating so hard on before? Curiosity overtook her senses. She tried to ignore it, but failed. Blake shut her book. It couldn't be something bad, I mean, this was Ruby she was talking about….But still.

Blake nimbly got up on her feet on her bed. She still couldn't see what it was. Ruby's sheets blocked the object. Blake hopped over to Ruby's bed, causing it to jiggle. Blake grabbed the object from under the sheet that had folded on top of it when Ruby threw it down. It felt like a card. A credit card? Had Ruby gotten a credit card and that's why she was so busy concentrating on it. Maybe trying to figure out what to buy with it?

Before Blake could actually look at the object, the door to the room opened. Blake quickly put the object into her pocket and hopped back over to her bed, quickly grabbing her book.

Yang came through the door in her cut off T-shirt she wore to the gym. She noticed that Blake had jumped from Ruby's bed. Yang didn't think on it too much though. There were bigger fish to fry. "Do I need to worry Ruby?"

"NO Yang! I swear I was just giving him a pep talk! Nothing is going on!"

"I'm just saying. I show up to see you sitting in your pajamas, close to a boy, on the floor, talking in hushed tones. As your sister I feel like I need to give you the talk"

"Dad gave me that years ago! And it was really awkward then! When I barely understood anything! Please do not do that again!"

Yang laughed, "I'm just messing with yah sis. I'm gonna take a shower, get the sweat off of me."

Yang glanced back at Blake before disappeared into the bathroom. Ruby, who had turned red during the talk with Yang hopped back up to her bed. Ruby must have been flustered because she didn't even realize the object was gone. Ruby grumbled something and threw the covers over herself before her breathing steadied.

Blake was once again alone. Kinda. She was alone enough that she felt comfortable pulling out the object that Ruby had been looking at. It was a black card. Very black. Blake squinted, feeling her eyes not like the difference between the black card and the lit room. As her eyes adjusted, Blake felt herself gasp and drop the card.

Why would Ruby have this!? Blake looked at the White Fang symbol as clear as day on the black of the card. No way. No way. Blake knew what this was. She was looking at the back of a literal calling card! These were only given to the top operatives of each branch of the White Fang. For Ruby to have this….was insane.

Was Ruby a faunus? Was Ruby a spy sent to keep an eye on her? Did she know that Blake had betrayed the Fang and now Ruby was here biding her time before Blake dropped her guard. A perfect kill!

No! No no no no. This was Ruby! Blake felt herself shudder. Blake knew she had always been paranoid, but of a fifteen year old girl?….One that was now in charge of her. That could enforce rules onto her. Demands on her as long as the school approved!

Okay, she was working herself up again. Blake looked back at the card. The other side would give the code name of the operative that owned this card. It wouldn't say their real name, but Blake knew a handful of the leader code-names because of her connections with Adam.

She flipped the card over quickly, swallowing and choking on spit that she had in her mouth.

**Liberator**

Blake gasped. But that was!

The dorm door opened, making Blake jump up and grab for a weapon. Weiss came walking in, looking very tired before flopping onto her bed and falling asleep without even taking off her shoes. It was all very shocking to Blake, who was still in a daze.

Blake was shaking, she knew it. She glanced back at her leader. Her suspicion peaked, and her paranoia working overtime. Ruby obviously was hiding secrets. This card meant Ruby already knew who Blake was. She already knew things she shouldn't, people she shouldn't.

"Blakey, you okay?"

Blake jumped again, not realizing Yang had come out of the bathroom. Blake quickly covered the card with her sheets. After a spike of fear, Blake realized Yang was looking at her concerned.

"Y-yea. I'm fine. Just….tired."

She knew Yang wasn't buying it, but Yang didn't push it. "Okay, well I'm gonna shut off the light now, mamma needs some sleep" With a nod from Blake, Yang shut off the dorm light before getting into her bed.

Several things were not adding up, but Blake knew one thing at least:

Blake was getting no sleep tonight.

-0-

**A/N: There we go! Finally done!**

**Things are fine.**

**And Blake didn't you know? Curiosity killed the cat...**


End file.
